Spiral
by Sui Felton
Summary: Nada hacía prever esa fría tarde de invierno que la tranquila vida del Auror Potter daría un giro inesperado...
1. Parte 1

Título: Spiral  
>Pairing: HarryDraco  
>Warnings: Ninguno<br>Género: Romance/Aventura  
>Clasificación: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Summary: Nada hacía prever esa fría tarde de invierno que la tranquila vida del Auror Potter daría un giro inesperado. Un encuentro con alguien del pasado, una poción y un misterio para resolver fueron los detonantes. Ahora era cuestión de no dejar nada librado a los espirales del Destino.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

Betas: Maye (intimisky) Jenny Anderson (jenny_anderson)

* * *

><p>Harry salió de su oficina intentando no caerse de boca, tenía demasiado sueño. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza de Hermione, quien lo veía divertida desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras platicaba animadamente con Cho, y suspiró. Necesitaba llegar a casa. Pronto. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, sonriendo nerviosamente a todos aquellos que intentaban detenerlo para saludarlo y, en algunas ocasiones, adularlo; podría ser más amable, pero realmente no tenía ganas ―ni las fuerzas, por todos los Dioses― de pasar por lo mismo de siempre.<p>

Salió apresuradamente del edificio, esperando no sufrir mayores contratiempos para así poder llegar pronto a casa y refugiarse debajo de varios cobertores, cuando sopló un frío viento que le caló hasta los huesos, llevando consigo algunos de los copos de nieve que habían comenzado a caer. Sus ojos verdes siguieron el trayecto de los mismos, sólo para encontrarse a alguien a quien no había visto desde hacía ya algunos años: Draco Malfoy. El rubio estaba sentado bajo el enorme árbol de navidad del Callejón Diagon y lucía increíblemente sereno con los ojos cerrados y esa ligera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Parecía como si estuviera dormido.

Harry lo observó por un par de minutos y, olvidando el cansancio por un momento, se dedicó a estudiar a su antiguo rival escolar. Se le veía mucho más sano de lo que podía recordar, ya no estaba tan delgado y pálido; su rubio cabello hacía un curioso contraste con el afelpado gorro negro que lo protegía del frio. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había sabido de él en los últimos tres años; por lo que tenía entendido, Malfoy se encontraba enclaustrado en una de sus tantas mansiones en el extranjero y se había alejado por completo de la vida pública, ni siquiera se había presentado a sus éxtasis, aún cuando la profesora Mc Gonagall le había dado esa oportunidad.

Frunció el ceño.

Habérselo encontrado después de tanto tiempo no resultaba tan extraño. Al menos no al compararlo con el hecho de encontrarlo sentado de una forma tan descuidada, donde todo aquel que pasaba a su lado podía insultarlo o humillarlo, como siempre sucedía con los magos y brujas que pertenecían al lado perdedor de la guerra. Pero al parecer, a él todo eso le tenía sin cuidado.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí de pie, observando al rubio, pero todo parecía indicar que se trataban de varios minutos y que lo había hecho con demasiada intensidad, pues Malfoy ahora se encontraba viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Después de un par de segundos ―eternos, desde el punto de vista del moreno ―, el joven frunció ligeramente el ceño y dirigió toda su atención hacia el frente, ignorando por completo al auror. Harry torció la boca ante esto, ofendido frente a tan grosera actitud y abrió la boca sin saber bien qué es lo que iba a decir, pero un brillo plateado logró distraerlo en ese preciso instante y lo obligó a buscar la fuente del mismo. Lo que no esperaba era ver una pequeña arracada colgando de uno de los lóbulos de su antiguo rival.

Malfoy se puso de pie en un segundo y, sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados de gente, giró su cuerpo hacia Harry y lo señaló con uno de sus dedos.

―_Oppugno_ ―dijo el rubio con voz firme, y al instante, cinco bolas de nieve aparecieron a su alrededor, mismas que flotaron rápidamente hasta estrellarse una a una en distintas partes del cuerpo de Harry. La que golpeó en su rostro, sin embargo, fue la que más le dolió.

―¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? ―exclamó el auror avergonzado, sus mejillas cubriéndose al instante por un ligero rubor, pero su agresor simplemente le enseñó el dedo de en medio para después girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a correr en dirección contraria.

Harry soltó un insulto, sorprendiendo a aquellos que se habían arremolinado a su alrededor y, sin pensárselo siquiera, salió corriendo detrás del rubio. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se comportaba de tal manera. Los impulsos juveniles habían quedado atrás desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y desde entonces siempre se había comportado de manera cabal, gracias a los consejos de Hermione, por supuesto, y finalmente había logrado encontrar un equilibrio entre sus emociones y sus actos, pues ahora era responsable de dar un buen ejemplo como el "Héroe" que era.

Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba actuando de manera contraria a lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Por primera vez en años, Harry estaba haciendo algo sin pensar, sin preocuparse por lo que el resto de los magos pensara de él.

―¡Espera! ―gritó Harry al ver cómo el rubio giraba en una de las oscuras esquinas del callejón Knockturn ― ¡Te he dicho que esperes! ―al no recibir respuesta, apretó sus labios en una línea delgada y sacó de inmediato su varita.

Malfoy giró el rostro en ese preciso instante y, apoyándose en uno de los viejos botes de basura que se encontraban en el callejón, dio un gran salto en el aire ―seguramente con ayuda de magia, pensó Harry, pues nadie debería de ser capaz de saltar tan alto por su propia cuenta―, después abrió un pequeño vial que traía en una de sus manos y arrojó el contenido sobre el cuerpo del auror.

―¡Ofrezco este contrato para liberar a la bestia mágica que duerme sobre la tierra! ―exclamó el rubio nuevamente mientras juntaba sus manos en un fuerte aplauso.

Una luz roja rodeó el cuerpo de Harry, inmovilizándolo al instante, mientras tres círculos de color negro comenzaban a formarse a su alrededor. El moreno intentó hablar, gritar, o cualquier otra cosa, pero no era capaz de siquiera soltar un gemido a pesar de que un fuerte dolor se estaba haciendo presente en sus brazos y piernas. La sensación era tanta que, en el momento en que éstas últimas comenzaron a fallarle, cayó desplomado de rodillas.

Malfoy caminó lentamente hacia él, siempre observándolo, y sólo se permitió soltar una risita hasta que se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura.

―Ya lo decía yo, mi instinto jamás falla ―dijo con superioridad mientras alzaba una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Harry, después tocó _algo_ que hizo que hizo que la piel del auror se erizara por completo y su sonrisa se extendió todavía más ―. Mira, qué sensible eres _aquí_ ― Harry no tenía idea de qué carajos estaba hablando, pero fuera lo que fuera _aquello_ que Malfoy estaba tocando en su cabeza, deseaba que jamás se detuviera ―. Eso te gusta, ¿no es cierto? Qué buen chico eres.

Los círculos y el resplandor que rodeaban al auror desaparecieron después de un par de minutos y fue entonces cuando el rubio se quitó el gorro que traía en la cabeza para después colocarlo sobre la del otro.

―¿Q-Qué me…? ―Harry no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues una fuerte sensación de vértigo se apoderó de él, misma que le hizo caer sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve.

―Se te pasará dentro de unos instantes, sólo quédate quieto ―dijo Malfoy con voz un tanto divertida mientras terminaba de acomodar el gorro sobre la cabeza del moreno ―. Esto te ayudará a cubrirte, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cola… ―¿Cola? ¿Qué cola? Se preguntó Harry mientras sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse―. Te diré esto antes de que te duermas, de verdad espero que lo puedas recordar. Si quieres que te entregue el antídoto, deberás encontrarte conmigo en este mismo lugar a la media noche, de lo contrario, tendrás que convivir con tu nueva apariencia durante bastante tiempo, ¿lo has entendido?

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que el rubio le había dicho cuando éste finalmente desapareció del lugar, dejándolo solo, medio inconsciente y con miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry tocó el timbre de la puerta frente a él y se movió nerviosamente de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que abrieran. Unos instantes más tarde se encontraba sentado frente a Hermione, quien lo miraba con una expresión preocupada y curiosa a la vez, y Ron, quien no había dejado de reír desde que se había quitado el gorro que Malfoy había colocado sobre su cabeza.

―Muchas gracias, Ron, ya sabía yo que podía contar contigo ―masculló Harry con indignación al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada envenenada a su amigo.

―¡E-Es que…! ―Ron soltó una nueva carcajada y apuntó con un dedo hacia su cabeza ―. ¡Oh Merlín, es que es tan gracioso! ―exclamó el pelirrojo en medio de un ataque de risa.

Potter murmuró un insulto por lo bajo, arriesgándose a que Hermione lo reprimiera por ello, y sus puntiagudas orejas de perro negras se inclinaron al mismo tiempo.

―Esta es la primera vez que veo algo así, Harry ―dijo Hermione con interés mientras se inclinaba sobre él para estudiar más de cerca sus nuevos apéndices ―. ¿Dices que Malfoy te arrojó una extraña poción mientras lo perseguías?

Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, después su enorme cola, _cola de perro_ ―de pastor alemán, para ser más preciso―, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, pues su amiga se encontraba jugando con sus orejas y la sensación que ello le provocaba era demasiado placentera como para ser ignorada.

―P-Por favor deja de hacer eso, Mione, es un tanto vergonzoso ―murmuró Harry apenado.

―Oh, lo siento ―dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y, por inercia, acarició sus negros cabellos en forma de disculpa ―. Es que es bastante curioso ver tus orejas y tu cola cuando no estás transformado.

Harry era un animago desde hacía ya casi un año, pero esa no era una información que compartiera con el público, sus amigos más cercanos ―Ron y Hermione, por supuesto―, eran los únicos que sabían sobre eso y, curiosamente, su transformación consistía en la de un pastor alemán negro.

―¡Mi estómago! ¡Merlín, ya no puedo más! ¡Esto es más gracioso que aquella vez en que Seamus te quería meter mano en la fiesta de Navidad de Dean y Ginny! ―Ron soltó una nueva carcajada, pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo para defenderse, Hermione apuntó con su varita hacia su marido.

―¡_Silencius_! ―exclamó ella con firmeza, enmudeciendo al instante al pelirrojo, quien de inmediato giró a verla con sorpresa y miedo a partes iguales ―. ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡Tu mejor amigo está en dificultades, ¿cómo puedes estar riendo en una situación como ésta? ―reclamó mientras pellizcaba con fuerza una de las pecosas mejillas de su marido ―. Si quieres que retire el hechizo, entonces debes prometer que dejarás de reírte, ¿está claro? ―preguntó con severidad.

Ron asintió, nervioso, y le ofreció una rápida y avergonzada mirada a Harry, quien por supuesto, aceptó la silenciosa disculpa por parte de su amigo. Después de todo, lo último que quería era ver a Hermione aún más enojada. Nadie quería ver eso, a decir verdad.

―Entonces, ¿Malfoy te atacó de repente, sin razón aparente y después se echó a correr? ―preguntó Ron después de unos instantes, calmado y muy bien sentado al lado de su esposa.

―Sí, Ron. Estaba saliendo del Ministerio cuando el muy cabr… idiota ―se corrigió al ver cómo Hermione alzaba una ceja ― me lanzó unas bolas de nieve.

―¿Hiciste algo para molestarlo, Harry? ―preguntó Granger en tono pensativo mientras estudiaba con detenimiento el pequeño vial sobre la mesa de la sala ―. Quiero decir, esta es la primera vez que me encuentro con una poción tan elaborada, apenas y he descubierto unos cuántos ingredientes que la componen y no hay suficiente líquido como para que pueda hacer un estudio mucho más profundo. Eso sólo me lleva a la conclusión de que Malfoy estaba reservando esa poción especialmente para ti. Cualquiera diría que es una venganza.

―Te digo que no he hecho nada, Mione. Hacía años que no lo veía. Seguramente está utilizando algún tipo de magia prohibida ya que sus reflejos y condición física están muy por encima de lo corriente.

―Bueno, por cómo me lo describes, no parece ser nada ilegal… ―murmuró la mujer para sí misma.

―Está completamente loco, eso te lo garantizo… ―Harry guardó silencio por unos minutos y después alzó el rostro ―. Creo que deberían ir a revisar la comida, parece ser que se está quemando.

―¡¿Qué? ¡¿De verdad? ―Ron se levantó de un salto y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la cocina.

―¿Cómo sabes que hay un guisado al fuego? No te lo hemos comentado todavía, ¿o sí?―comentó la castaña con curiosidad.

―Bueno, lo he estado oliendo desde que llegué aquí. Además deberías decirle a Ron que deje de utilizar tantas especias, mi nariz apenas y puede soportarlo.

El pelirrojo regresó después de unos momentos, con una expresión un tanto derrotada dibujada en el rostro.

―¡Lo siento mucho! No puse correctamente la llama y la comida ya comenzaba a quemarse ―dijo él un poco avergonzado, tomando nuevamente su lugar junto a su mujer.

―No pasa nada ―dijo Harry con una risita burlona ―. No sabía que te tocaba cocinar el día de hoy.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

―Sí, bueno. Ya sabes que mi querida esposa lucha por la igualdad de todas las especies, así que me toca hacerlo al menos tres veces por semana. También ayudo a lavar la ropa los sábados, ¿sabes?

Hermione, quien había estado callada por unos instantes, finalmente alzó el rostro hacia Harry y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

―Creo que ya sé lo que hace esta poción, Harry. No estoy del todo segura todavía, pero no encuentro alguna otra explicación.

―¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó el moreno.

―Aparentemente, esta poción te permite utilizar parte de tus atributos como animago ―Hermione suspiró ante el silencio que precedió a sus palabras, al parecer, ninguno de los dos hombres parecía haber entendido su punto ―. Déjame ponerlo de esta manera: cuando estás transformado eres capaz de percibir cosas que los humanos no somos capaces, y tus sentidos y demás habilidades motoras se incrementan de forma exponencial, ¿cierto?

―Supongo que sí… ¿pero eso también explica la cola y las orejas?

―Bueno, las orejas sirven para que escuches mejor, y la cola es para balancearte cuando así lo necesites; ya deberías saber eso… ―comentó ella con una pequeña risita ―. Es evidente que tu sentido del olfato también se ha visto afectado ya que fuiste capaz de decirle a Ron que la comida se estaba quemando aún cuando nosotros no percibíamos ningún olor.

―¿Entonces se trata de eso? ―preguntó Harry en voz baja.

―Eso también explica lo de Malfoy, ¿cierto? Si dices que fue capaz de saltar de la manera en que nos cuentas, es probable que él también estuviera bajo los efectos de esa poción. ¿Recuerdas si su cuerpo mostraba algún cambio como el tuyo?

―La verdad es que no ―Potter negó con la cabeza y suspiró ―. Traía puesto un abrigo y un gorro sobre su cabeza ―Harry guardó silencio por unos instantes y se llevó una mano a la boca, pues por un instante estuvo a punto de decir que el rubio se veía realmente atractivo aún debajo de toda esa ropa. Además de eso, ellos no necesitaban saber que el gorro que él mismo había llevado hacía tan sólo unos instantes le pertenecía a Malfoy, ¿cierto? Esos eran detalles sin importancia.

―Sea como sea, ¿piensas ir a encontrarte con él? Podría ser una trampa, ¿sabes? ―preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

―Mi plan original era pedirle a Hermione que preparara un antídoto e ir a verlo para exigirle una explicación y partirle la cara ―Harry suspiró ―. Pero parece ser que eso será imposible, ¿verdad, Mione?

―Lo siento mucho, Harry. Si tuviera un poco más de poción, quizás podría preparar algo, pero con tan poca información podría ser peligroso.

―¿Entonces? Si quieres puedo ir contigo, compañero. Sabes que siempre te apoyaré.

―Yo digo lo mismo, Harry. No deberías ir tú sólo. Quién sabe qué es lo que podría suceder ―dijo la castaña con firmeza.

―La verdad es que no creo que se trate de una trampa… ―Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada ante las miradas escépticas de sus amigos y después negó con la cabeza ―. Bueno, sí se trata de una trampa, pero a lo que me refiero es, que no creo que se trate de algo malo. Quiero decir, si Malfoy quisiera matarme o secuestrarme, lo pudo haber hecho cuando quedé inconsciente en el callejón, ¿cierto? ―sus dos amigos asintieron ―. Más bien creo que Malfoy quiere algo de mí… no sé de qué se trate, pero quisiera averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta.

―Podría ser peligroso ―murmuró Hermione con preocupación.

―Estaré bien. No olvides que sigo siendo un auror.

―Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… ―la castaña suspiró ―. Sólo prométeme que mandarás un iPatronus/i si ves algo extraño.

―Estaremos ahí de inmediato, compañero. Cuenta con nosotros ―comentó Ron con determinación.

―Muchas gracias, a los dos ―dijo Harry con voz suave, inconsciente de que sus orejas y cola habían comenzado a moverse.

Hermione lo encontró adorable. Ron lo encontró muy gracioso, pero logró controlarse antes de volver a reírse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pasaba poco más de la media noche y Harry se encontraba en el preciso lugar en el que Malfoy lo había dejado hacía unas cuantas horas atrás. Como era de esperarse, el callejón estaba prácticamente desierto a esa hora, lo cual no era demasiado tranquilizador, pues el lugar era bastante conocido por su alto nivel de peligrosidad… además, el frío era insoportable.

―¿De qué se trata? ¿No fue él quien pidió vernos aquí mismo? ¿Cómo se atreve a llegar tarde? ―masculló indignado mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo para tratar de calentar, al menos un poco, los adoloridos dedos de sus manos. Debió haberle hecho caso a Hermione y llevar unos guantes.

Harry apenas se disponía a recargarse contra una de las sucias paredes cuando captó una sombra detrás de él con el rabillo de su ojo; como reacción natural, el joven optó por erguirse y sacar su varita de inmediato, dispuesto a defenderse en caso de que así fuese necesario. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos sobre la nieve.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó el auror con firmeza mientras apuntaba directo hacia el rostro del desconocido, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Malfoy, desde luego.

―Guarda tu varita, ¿quieres? ―dijo el rubio con nerviosismo mientras alzaba las manos en un gesto de rendición, cosa que extrañó bastante al Gryffindor, aunque éste no dijo nada al respecto ―. No esperaba que vinieras, Potter ―masculló.

―No es que me dejaras alguna otra alternativa, ¿cierto? ―contestó con una ceja alzada ―. ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que hacemos aquí? ¿O debo quitarte el antídoto por las malas? No creas que saldrás impune por lo que me has hecho.

―S-Sí, bueno… lo mejor será que vengas conmigo, lo que te tengo qué decir llevará su tiempo y… ―el otro joven tragó en secó y comenzó a mover sus manos de forma nerviosa, después dio un paso hacia atrás.

―Espera un segundo…

Algo no estaba bien, la actitud de Malfoy era totalmente distinta a la que había mostrado por la tarde. Ahora lucía nervioso y asustado, completamente diferente al engreído que lo había atacado y hechizado, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Harry entrecerró sus ojos verdes por unos segundos y estudió con detenimiento a su rival. Este no era Malfoy. Sus instintos así se lo decían. El hombre que estaba frente a él era un impostor pero… el olor que esté desprendía le resultaba un tanto nostálgico, como si se tratara de alguien a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Optando por el camino más seguro, Harry decidió que lo mejor era interrogar a quien quiera que fuera ese sujeto. Cuando estaba a punto de alzar su varita para petrificar al sospechoso, una figura blanca saltó delante de él, dirigiéndose de inmediato al rostro del individuo, quien gritó y cayó irremediablemente al suelo ante el ataque.

Harry observó, boquiabierto, al animal que había aparecido de la nada junto a él. Un hermoso zorro blanco con ojos plateados que caminaba lentamente hacia el falso Malfoy.

―¡¿A qué ha venido eso? ¡Me dolió mucho! ―exclamó el rubio con los ojos llorosos mientras se sobaba su ahora enrojecida nariz.

El animal movió su cabeza hacia un lado y, con un resplandor de luz, se transformó en otro Malfoy. El verdadero Draco Malfoy, quien miraba a su imitador con los brazos cruzados y con una mueca de molestia pintada en el rostro.

―¿Cómo te atreves a actuar de forma tan patética cuando estás utilizando mi cuerpo? ¡Inconcebible! ―dijo él con irritación, después giró el rostro hacia Harry y lo señaló con un dedo acusador ―. Incluso Potter, que no lleva más de doce horas bajo los efectos de la poción, ha sido capaz de identificarte como un impostor, ¿cómo esperas subir de categoría con tan pobre desempeño, Greg?

¿Greg? ¿Gregory Goyle?

―Pero… Potter es un auror ahora, ¿cierto? Es normal que me ponga nervioso, ¿no lo crees, Draco? ―contestó el otro por lo bajo.

―Auror o no, eso no es excusa. Pensé que llevar a Potter sería algo sencillo para ti, pero veo que me equivoqué ―Malfoy suspiró al ver la expresión derrotada del_ otro _y al final terminó por ponerse al nivel del rostro de su amigo ―. Está bien. Lamento haber sido tan duro. Ahora, ve a casa y dile al profesor que llegaremos en un par de minutos, ¿entendido?

El otro muchacho asintió y desapareció sin decir más.

Harry, quien lo había estado observando todo en silencio, decidió que lo mejor era obtener las respuestas que necesitaba antes de que alguna otra cosa inesperada llegara a suceder. Así, con un rápido movimiento, tomó a Malfoy por una de sus muñecas y lo lanzó hacia una de las paredes, acorralándolo con su cuerpo de tal forma que le fuera imposible escapar si así lo deseaba.

―Quiero suponer que eres el verdadero, ¿cierto? ―preguntó el moreno con firmeza, clavando sus ojos verdes en los grises del otro joven.

―Bingo. Veo que eres más listo de lo que pensé, mira que darte cuenta de que Greg era un impostor a pesar de que estaba usando ropa mía para cubrir su olor ―contestó el otro, mezclando el vaho de sus alientos, ya que sus rostros apenas y se encontraban separados por escasos centímetros de distancia ―. Quién diría que tienes tan buenos instintos, Potter. ¿Sales muy a menudo con tu forma de animago?

―Quién sabe. Podría ser ―Harry comenzó a sentir una inesperada oleada de calor recorrerle el cuerpo, misma que le obligó a apretarse aún más contra el cuerpo del rubio, buscando más ―. ¿Esa es la forma que tienes tú? ¿Un zorro?

―¿No lo puedes decir con sólo ver mis orejas y mi cola? ―añadió Malfoy con una media sonrisa, aparentemente complacido por las reacciones del auror.

Harry quería decirle que apenas y había tenido tiempo de ver su forma de animago, pero cuando alzó la vista pudo comprobar que encima de aquella rubia cabeza se encontraban dos orejas puntiagudas, muy parecidas a las suyas, sólo que más pequeñas, y detrás de él una hermosa cola de color blanco que se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Draco, aprovechando el momentáneo desconcierto del otro joven, se transformó rápidamente en zorro y, cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de Harry, regresó una vez más a la normalidad.

―Tus reflejos como auror no son tan buenos ―dijo él con una sonrisita burlona ―. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? ―el rubio fingió pensar por un par de segundos y después se dirigió al moreno de forma condescendiente ―. Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Potter. No tienes opción. A decir verdad, no era mi intención involucrarte a ti de entre todas las personas, pero el profesor dijo que no había alguien mejor que tú para esto.

―¿Profesor? ¿De quién estás hablando? Esta es la segunda vez que lo mencionas ―dijo Harry con desconfianza.

Ante esto, Malfoy agitó la mano de tal forma que parecía restarle importancia al asunto.

―Al profesor Snape, desde luego.

―¿S-Snape? ¿Severus Snape? ―preguntó Potter con incredulidad.

―Por supuesto que sí, ¿es que conoces a alguien más con ése nombre?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry frunció el ceño al ver la antigua casa de ladrillos frente a él e inmediatamente después le dirigió una mirada incrédula a Malfoy, quien se encontraba de pie a un lado suyo buscando algo entre su abrigo.

―¿Esto es en serio, Malfoy? ¿De todos los lugares en Inglaterra, es aquí en donde decidieron poner su escondite?

La calle de la Hilandera, Cokewort. El hogar de Severus Snape.

―Los mejores lugares siempre son los más obvios, además, ya te dije que este _no_ es un _escondite_, nosotros no somos ningunos criminales ―dijo el otro mago mientras finalmente sacaba su varita.

―Eso me resulta muy difícil de creer ―murmuró el moreno entre dientes.

Malfoy lo ignoró y caminó hacia la puerta, después apuntó con su varita hacia ella y algunas chispas impactaron contra lo que parecía ser una barrera. Momentos más tarde, ambos entraban finalmente al lugar. Harry miró hacia todos lados con desconfianza y aún así no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ante el impecable orden y limpieza del sitio, justo estaba por comentar algo al respecto cuando el rubio se quitó el abrigo, regalándole con eso una estupenda vista de sus largas piernas y su delgada cintura.

―Te recomiendo que tú también te lo quites, los hechizos de Blaise son bastante efectivos cuando se trata de mantener una temperatura ideal. Es una reinona cuando se trata de cuidar la apariencia de su…

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar lo que el otro le estaba diciendo, pues una pequeña pelota se estrelló de inmediato contra el rostro de Malfoy.

―Te escuché, Draco. Te reto a que lo repitas ―masculló Zabini desde el otro lado de la habitación, cruzado de brazos.

―Esa es la verdad, Blaise. Eres una reinona ―contestó el otro Slytherin con sorna.

―¡No me digas! Lo que pasa es que estás celoso. Tu cola jamás se va a ver igual de hermosa que la mía ―dijo el moreno con una risita de superioridad.

El auror despegó la vista de la parte trasera de Malfoy ante esto último y finalmente alzó la mirada. No había muchos cambios en cuanto al aspecto físico de Zabini, seguía siendo bastante alto y sus hombros parecían haberse ensanchado un poco más, pero fuera de ello, lucía casi igual desde la última vez que lo había visto. Aunque claro, esas orejas y cola negras, muy parecidas a las de Malfoy, eran algo que, en definitiva, no habían estado ahí con anterioridad.

―¿Pero qué dices? Si tan sólo eres un zorro negro común y corriente ―respondió el rubio con el mismo tono condescendiente.

―Envidias mi ascendencia latina y americana [1] ―Blaise se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia ellos, después tomó a Draco por la cintura y jugueteó con una de sus blancas orejas ―. Además no sé de qué te quejas, si también le beneficia a tu pelaje.

―Qué presumido eres. Tu último ancestro latinoamericano fue hace unas cinco generaciones.

Harry no se perdió el hecho de que la cola de Malfoy había comenzado a moverse de un lado a otro y eso, por alguna extraña razón, le hizo sentirse increíblemente irritado. En un impulso tomó al rubio y lo separó de inmediato del otro hombre; éste, por otra parte, le dedicó una ceja arqueada y después puso los ojos en blanco.

―No puedo creer que en verdad vinieras. Theo no lo va a creer cuando se lo cuente.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó el auror de mala gana, apretando la muñeca de Draco con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―Estás aquí y eso, lo creas o no, va totalmente contra lo que creíamos ―Blaise se cruzó de brazos y después murmuró ―. Ahora le debo quince libras al muy cretino…

Draco paseó la mirada entre los dos hombres y alzó la mano que tenía libre hacia la pelotita que su amigo le había arrojado hacía unos instantes.

―Digamos que ustedes tienen maneras para hacer que la gente quiera cooperar ―dijo Harry entre dientes.

―Claro. _Draquito_ puede convencer a cualquiera, sus métodos son muy efectivos ―respondió el Slytherin con una enorme sonrisa. El moreno iba a agregar algo más, pero esta vez fue el rubio quien lo detuvo al lanzarle la pelotita a la cara.

―Qué molestos son ustedes dos ―Draco torció ligeramente la boca ―. ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? Pensé que sería él quien nos recibiría.

―Ah, sobre eso… ―Blaise talló su ahora enrojecida nariz por unos segundos y después continuó ―. Tuvo que salir de emergencia con Theo. Aparentemente surgió algo de último momento tuvieron que regresar de inmediato a Italia.

―¿_Algo_? ―preguntó el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Sí. "Algo" ―dijo el otro Slytherin mientras dibujaba unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.

―¡¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con Potter ahora? ¡Pensé que Theo o el profesor Snape se encargarían de ponerlo al tanto de la situación! ―exclamó Draco con incredulidad.

―Me temo que vas a tener que ser tú quien lo haga ― Blaise se encogió de hombros y después dio media vuelta para así poder dirigirse a la habitación continua―. Me da la impresión de que no le agrado a Potter, lo que me parece raro porque soy una persona muy agradable y encantadora.

Harry observó el rostro enrojecido de Malfoy y pudo notar que éste murmuraba rápidamente en un idioma que no podía entender del todo. Suponía que era italiano, pero no estaba seguro.

―¡_Figlio di puttana [2]_! ―gritó el rubio por lo alto, sorprendiendo al auror por ello.

Cuando Harry finalmente tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, al lado de Zabini, para su desagrado, notó que ellos tres, además de Gregory Goyle, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando el té, eran los únicos en toda la casa.

Malfoy estaba tumbado bocabajo en el sillón más grande, murmurando contra un cojín que estaba contra su rostro mientras su hermosa cola blanca se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Un segundo. ¡¿Acaso había pensado que la cola de Malfoy era hermosa?

―¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme de qué carajos se trata todo esto? ―preguntó él, irritado y completamente confundido ante sus propias emociones en relación con su chantajista. Aunque por supuesto, no admitiría eso último aunque lo torturaran con mil _crucios_.

El rubio murmuró por unos instantes más y sólo se sentó hasta que Goyle llegó con el té.

―¿Por dónde debería empezar? ―murmuró para sí mismo mientras tomaba una de las tazas.

―¿Qué tal por el principio? ―dijo Blaise mientras rascaba una de sus peludas orejas.

―Demasiado aburrido y complicado. Eso tenía que haberlo hecho Theo, sólo él tiene la paciencia suficiente como para explicar algo así ―contestó Draco.

―¿Qué tal con la poción? ―preguntó el auror al borde de la exasperación ―. Es evidente que me la lanzaste por un motivo en específico. Exijo que me lo digas.

Malfoy dio un pequeño sorbo a su té y guardó silencio por unos momentos. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de sacar su varita para lanzarle una maldición, el Slytherin finalmente decidió hablar.

―Como bien has de saber, los animagos tenemos la habilidad de transformarnos en animales y conservar nuestro pensamiento y raciocinio como humanos. Este mismo don nos permite obtener ciertas cualidades que nos diferencian de los magos comunes y corrientes. Supongo que, cuando no estás transformado, eres capaz de escuchar, ver u oler cosas que el resto no puede y que, con ayuda de la poción, tus sentidos se han incrementado todavía más, ¿me equivoco? ―preguntó el rubio mientras lo veía directo a los ojos.

―Es verdad que mis sentidos se han fortalecido, pero también es cierto que éstos siempre han sido muy buenos. Incluso desde antes de que me transformara por primera vez.

―Claro. Eso se explica gracias al hecho de que desciendes de una antigua y poderosa familia de la cual han nacido muchos otros animagos. Quizás no lo sepas, pero la transformación tiene mucho que ver con la clase de sangre a la que perteneces y…

―¿Vas a empezar con tus prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles? ―espetó Harry con recelo.

―No seas idiota, Potter ―interrumpió Blaise en tono fastidiado―. Seguramente nadie te lo ha dicho, pero para los magos que somos sangre pura, o mestizos, como es en tu caso, es más fácil lograr una transformación rápida y poderosa. No sé si te lo has preguntado alguna vez pero, ¿cómo crees que fuiste capaz de lograr convertirte en un animago a tan corta edad? ¿Es que no sabes que a la gran mayoría de los magos les toma años completos de estudio y preparación? ―el moreno sonrió al ver la expresión confundida que se había comenzado a dibujar en el rostro del auror ―. ¡No me digas! ¿Creíste que eras especial?

―¿Pensaste que sólo el gran Harry Potter era capaz de lograr algo así? ―preguntó Goyle mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al Gryffindor.

―¡En ningún momento he dicho eso! ―exclamó Harry, ofendido y avergonzado a partes iguales.

―Te guste o no, Potter, la sangre de los magos _sangre pura_ es más apta para este tipo de transformación porque la magia ha corrido por nuestras venas durante muchas generaciones. Es normal que si tuviste uno o varios antepasados animagos, tú seas capaz de lograr convertirte en uno también ―comentó Draco con severidad y un poco de molestia.

Harry mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada por unos segundos. Los fríos ojos de Malfoy le estaban haciendo sentir como un estúpido y, por si eso fuera poco, ahora sentía que su rostro ardería en llamas por culpa de la vergüenza.

―¡Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No tenía idea de que eso tuviera algo que ver! ―se disculpó.

―Por supuesto que no lo sabías ―murmuró Blaise mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Goyle, por su parte, gruñó un insulto por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba el rostro hacia otra dirección.

―Como decía, la poción te ha permitido obtener los atributos de tu forma como animago: tus sentidos se han fortalecido sin necesidad de tener que transformarte por completo en animal. Ahora eres más rápido y ágil. Tus sentidos de la vista y olfato han mejorado e incluso me atrevo a decir que tu fuerza también se ha incrementado ―dijo el rubio.

―De acuerdo, esto lo entiendo ―murmuró Harry un poco resentido, después aclaró su garganta y clavó sus ojos verdes en los del Slytherin―. Ahora dime, ¿por qué me lanzaste esa poción? Antes dijiste que necesitabas que hiciera algo por ti, ¿a qué te referías?

Esta vez fue el turno de Goyle y Zabini para aclarar su garganta. Malfoy, por su parte, torció la boca. Era evidente que el tema no era de su agrado, pero aún así le contestó.

―No hay muchos animagos sin registrar en Inglaterra, eso lo sabes ―al ver que el auror afirmó con la cabeza, continuó ―. Que trabajes en el ministerio también es una ventaja para nosotros. Sobre todo porque eres un auror.

―Aunque eso también nos preocupa un poco ―añadió Blaise con los ojos cerrados.

―No entiendo.

―Tus habilidades como auror serán muy útiles para nosotros y dudo mucho que te atrevas a denunciarnos como animagos no registrados cuando tú mismo eres uno. Te necesitamos porque vamos a irrumpir en la casa de Pius Thicknesse.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―preguntó Harry, atónito.

―Lo que escuchaste. Vamos a entrar en su propiedad ―Draco frunció el ceño y llevó una mano al puente de su nariz ―. Lo haríamos por nuestra cuenta, pero si lo hacemos de esa forma podríamos ser trasladados directo al ministerio y eso no nos conviene en lo absoluto.

―¿Y por qué diablos piensan hacer eso? ―Harry se puso de pie y, sin desviar su mirada de la del rubio, continuó ―. No sé si lo sepan, pero Thicknesse fue librado de los cargos como mortífago desde hace mucho tiempo porque se comprobó que estaba bajo efectos de la maldición Imperius.

―¿En verdad te creíste ese cuento, Potter? ―preguntó Zabini con sorna. Goyle tenía la misma expresión y eso no le agradó nada al moreno.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―No hay forma de confirmar si alguien está o no bajo la maldición Imperius, eso deberías saberlo ya. Thicknesse miente, siempre estuvo de parte de _Aquel quien no debe ser nombrado_ y sus intenciones no han cambiado en absoluto. El ministro ha sido un ingenuo por confiar en él.

―Pero… él trabaja ahora para la Comisión del Registro de los Nacidos Muggles. ¡Él mismo se ofreció para el puesto y ha hecho un excelente trabajo! ―replicó el auror.

―Miente ―repitió Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie ―. La única razón por la que ese hombre aceptó ese puesto es para tener un registro absoluto de todos aquellos a quienes desea eliminar.

Eso era verdad, Harry no podía negarlo.

―¿Por qué no lo han denunciado entonces? ¡Si lo que me dices es cierto, muchos magos se encuentran en peligro!

―¿Me habrías creído? ¿Tú o cualquiera dentro del ministerio creería en nuestra palabra sin oponerse? ―preguntó el rubio con voz firme.

―Yo… ―Harry dudó por un momento y después negó con la cabeza ―. ¡Lo habríamos investigado! ¡Buscaríamos la forma de atraparlo y encerrarlo por sus crímenes!

―¡Abre los ojos, Potter! ―interrumpió Goyle con voz molesta ―. ¡Si nos atreviéramos a hacer algo así seríamos encerrados antes que él!

―El hombre tiene muchos contactos dentro del ministerio. Sería su palabra contra la nuestra y créelo, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos mortífagos son una presa mucho más jugosa para el Wizengamot ―comentó Blaise con frialdad.

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza.

―Es evidente que ustedes no confían en el ministerio. ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? ¿Qué es lo que van a ganar? ―preguntó.

―Las barreras que protegen la propiedad de Thicknesse fueron hechas por aurores. Necesitamos que un auror las rompa por nosotros para que podamos entrar sin problemas ―dijo el rubio.

―¡No contestaste mi pregunta! ¡No creo que me estés diciendo esto sólo por quererme ayudar a atrapar a un criminal!

Nadie dijo nada por algunos instantes. Blaise y Greg se miraron de reojo y después dirigieron sus miradas hacia Draco. El joven había bajado la cabeza pero su cuerpo entero se encontraba temblando de manera casi imperceptible.

―Debo entrar a ese lugar, Potter. Ese hombre está a punto de lanzar su primer ataque en contra de una ciudad muggle ―murmuró, después clavó sus ojos grises en Harry―. Además, hay algo muy valioso para mí dentro de esa casa y debo recuperarlo así sea lo último que haga en la vida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

―¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas nuestra ayuda, compañero? ―preguntó Ron con ansiedad desde las verdes llamas de la chimenea.

Harry sonrió ante la preocupación de su amigo y después negó con la cabeza.

―Por el momento no, Ron. Todo está bajo control, al menos por ahora. Dile a Hermione que no se preocupe.

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo, pero su rostro fue reemplazado casi de inmediato por el de Hermione, quien lucía igual de desvelada que los dos. Ya eran poco más de las tres de la mañana y sus amigos seguían negándose a dormir a pesar de que el auror les había repetido en varias ocasiones que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

―Es imposible que no me preocupe, Harry. La situación es bastante más grave de lo que tú nos quieres hacer pensar, estoy completamente segura ―recriminó la castaña.

―Hermione… ―Harry suspiró ―. Por favor, trata de entender. En este momento debo de actuar con precaución ya que no sé cómo se desarrollará todo. Lo último que quiero es ponerlos en peligro por algo innecesario.

―Harry…

―Por favor, confía en mí.

―Es que… ―esta vez fue ella quien suspiró ―. Has estado sumergido con trabajo de oficina por tanto tiempo, que me es difícil no preocuparme por ti.

―¡Oye! ¡Aunque no lo creas, sigo en excelente forma! ―exclamó el moreno con diversión.

Hermione soltó una risita y entonces Ron apareció nuevamente en la chimenea.

―Por mí está bien, compañero. Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que haces. Sólo te pido que nos llames si las cosas empiezan a ponerse muy feas. Tal vez no sea un auror, pero estoy seguro de que podré ayudarte en algo ―dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

―Lo mismo digo. Por favor no dudes en llamarnos ―añadió la mujer.

―Muchas gracias, chicos. Prometo que serán los primeros en enterarse.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó finalmente, Harry se encontraba mucho más calmado. La confianza que sus amigos tenían en él, y el hecho de saber que ellos estarían ahí sin importar lo que sucediera, era más que suficiente para tranquilizarlo y confortarlo.

―No puedo creer que sigan tan unidos después de tanto tiempo.

El auror giró con rapidez al escuchar esa voz detrás de él y frunció el ceño.

―Escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación, Zabini. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ―preguntó.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

―No mucho. Sólo vine a decirte que Draco te espera en su habitación ―una inquietante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, misma que el otro no pudo descifrar del todo pero que sin duda le causó un poco de ansiedad ―. No pongas esa cara, Potter. Draco no te va a comer. Más bien creo que será todo lo contrario.

El Slytherin soltó una fuerte carcajada en ese momento y, sin decir una sola palabra más, se retiró, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro mientras comenzaba a tararear una extraña canción. Blaise Zabini estaba completamente loco.

Harry dio dos golpes a la puerta y esperó un par de segundos. Cuando finalmente escuchó la voz de Malfoy, invitándolo a entrar, su estómago dio un inexplicable e inesperado vuelco y, cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, su corazón pareció detenerse, al igual que cualquier sonido o movimiento a su alrededor.

Malfoy se encontraba de pie frente a un enorme espejo que cubría casi la mitad de la pared. Tomando lo que parecía ser jugo directo de una botella. Vistiendo únicamente unos bóxers negros.

El rubio hizo una señal para que terminara de cerrar la puerta y después caminó hacia una cajonera de la que sacó un traje negro, un traje negro que se veía _muy_ ajustado, que extendió para él.

―Le pertenece a Theo. Creo que los dos tienen la misma talla, así que no veo problema para que lo uses esta noche.

Harry lo miraba con la boca abierta. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero su mente no parecía querer cooperar con su cuerpo en lo absoluto, pues ésta se encontraba muy ocupada analizando cada pequeño detalle de aquellas blancas piernas y aquel torso perfecto adornado por dos pequeños y, aparentemente deliciosos, botones rosados. Malfoy movió la mano frente a su rostro para llamar su atención, para su vergüenza y, cuando finalmente lo consiguió, le arrojó las prendas a la cara.

―¿P-Por qué debo usar esto? ―preguntó él con nerviosismo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no girar el rostro nuevamente hacia el Slytherin.

―Es una tela especial. Nos permite movernos con facilidad y oculta nuestra cola por medio de un hechizo.

―Sí. Eso lo entiendo. Lo que no logro comprender del todo es porqué debe ser de un material tan… ajustado ―murmuró, incómodo.

―Bueno, eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a Blaise. Él fue el que diseño ese traje ―Malfoy colocó la botella de jugo sobre una mesita de noche y después tomó una pequeña toalla que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, misma que llevó hasta su cabeza.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry pudo percatarse de que el rubio tenía el cabello un tanto húmedo. Era obvio que acababa de salir del baño.

―No, preferiría hablar con él lo menos posible... ―el auror acarició la tela de su traje con los dedos y después suspiró―. A mí no me parece muy cómodo que digamos…

―Lo entenderás cuando te lo pongas ―Malfoy deslizó la toalla hasta su cuello y después le dio la espalda, aunque estaba observándolo por el espejo, desde luego ―. ¿Piensas dormir con esa ropa puesta? Si quieres puedo ver si Theo dejó algún pijama o algo más ligero.

Harry casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

―¡¿Q-qué has dicho? ¡¿Quieres que duerma aquí? ―exclamó ruborizado.

―Entenderás que no podemos dejarte ir así como así. Podrías hacer algo estúpido, como ir a pedir apoyo a tus amigos aurores y eso es algo que no podemos permitir ―contestó el otro con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

―¡No voy a hacer nada estúpido! Además no entiendo por qué tendría que compartir habitación contigo ―replicó, sintiendo como el rojo de sus mejillas no hacía más que incrementar.

―En ningún momento dije que tendrías que compartir habitación conmigo, Potter ―Draco puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó la toalla hacia atrás, aunque esta flotó directo hacia lo que parecía ser el baño ―. Siempre puedes dormir con Blaise, seguro que no le molestará.

―Primero muerto. El tipo está como una cabra.

Malfoy soltó una risita divertida, misma que causó que la vergüenza del moreno se incrementara, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes.

―Entonces duerme con Greg. Aunque te advierto que es sonámbulo y muerde en algunas ocasiones. O al menos eso es lo que me dijeron… ―murmuró para sí mismo.

―No… tengo la impresión de que podría hechizarme en el momento en que me quede dormido ―Harry suspiró ―. ¿Qué hay de la habitación de Nott? Él no está, así que no creo que le moleste.

―Estás en ella ―Draco se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula que le estaba dirigiendo el auror ―. No sé si te das cuenta, Potter, pero la casa no es muy grande. Greg y Blaise son los únicos que tienen habitación propia, está de más decir el porqué; la única habitación que queda es la de Severus, pero dudo mucho que quieras entrar ahí, ¿o sí? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―No. Claro que no… ―Harry bajó la mirada, avergonzado ante las imágenes que comenzaban a aparecer en su cabeza. La sola idea de compartir la misma habitación, ni qué decir de la misma cama, con Malfoy le provocaba demasiadas reacciones desconocidas ―. Aunque no me molestaría utilizar el sofá y…

―De ninguna manera. Estarías demasiado cerca de la red flu y eso vendría siendo lo mismo ―Malfoy tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y después giró hacia él, apuntándolo con ella ―. ¡_Expelliarmus_! ―como era lo normal, la varita de Harry salió disparada desde el bolsillo de su pantalón y flotó hasta caer en las manos del rubio.

―¡Oye! ―reclamó el moreno, indignado.

―Me quedaré con esto por ahora. Te la devolveré más tarde.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta, pasando de largo junto a Harry y éste, al escuchar cómo el otro se disponía a salir de la habitación, lo detuvo, acorralándolo e impidiéndole que pudiera tocar siquiera la perilla.

―¿Adónde vas? ―murmuró, pegando sus cuerpos de manera inconsciente.

―Debo hablar un par de cosas con Blaise ―contestó el rubio con tranquilidad.

―¿No piensas ponerte algo encima? ¿Vas a ir a verlo así como estás?

―¿De qué hablas? No es como si Blaise no me hubiera visto así antes.

Las manos que Harry tenía contra la puerta se cerraron hasta convertirse en un par de puños, mismos que golpearon la madera, muy cerca del rostro del Slytherin.

―¿Es así? ―murmuró con voz exigente y fría.

―Blaise fue mi compañero de habitación cuando íbamos en Hogwarts, es normal que me viera en ropa interior…

―¡No! ¡Eso no es normal! ―exclamó el auror enfurecido.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Poco a poco, Harry sintió como la ira comenzaba a ser reemplazada por un sentimiento de amargura totalmente inesperado. Justo cuando se disponía a alejarse del otro hombre, Malfoy alzó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre la suya.

―Me pregunto si sabes lo que estás haciendo ―dijo Draco con voz suave mientras acariciaba con lentitud sus largos dedos.

―Todo es demasiado confuso ―contestó el otro ―. No sé qué carajos estoy haciendo. Esto nunca me había sucedido con nadie.

―¿Con un hombre, quieres decir? ―preguntó el rubio.

Harry negó con la cabeza, recargó su frente en la nuca de Malfoy y suspiró.

―Con nadie. Nunca me ha importado si se trata de un hombre o una mujer ―cerró los ojos y se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo del otro hombre ―. Hueles muy bien.

Malfoy sonrió. El auror no entendió cómo pudo saber que el otro sonreía, pero poco le importaba.

―Entonces déjame explicártelo.

En un instante, Harry se encontraba de espaldas contra el colchón de la cama. Con Draco Malfoy sentado a horcadas sobre él.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó el moreno con la boca seca.

Una sonrisa depredadora se dibujó en los labios del otro joven y, sin despegar su mirada del auror por un solo instante, comenzó a inclinarse hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

―Hace unos minutos yo te hice la misma pregunta, aunque a diferencia de ti, yo sí te diré lo que estoy haciendo ―contestó él con voz suave, misma que mandó estremecimientos a cada centímetro de la piel del Gryffindor ―. Voy a besarte.

―¿Por qué vas a hacer eso? ― Harry tragó en seco y sus manos se movieron por inercia hasta las caderas del rubio, aferrándose con fuerza a la tibia piel que se encontraba expuesta para él, maravillándose por su suavidad.

La blanca cola de Draco comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, al mismo tiempo, sus ojos grises comenzaron a brillar con una intensidad desconocida y su lengua había comenzado a humedecer sus propios labios, dándoles un aspecto totalmente apetitoso.

―Porque mi instinto así me lo pide ―contestó, acariciando la boca de Harry con su aliento.

―¿T-Tu instinto? ―murmuró el auror, al borde de perder el control de sí mismo.

―Sí ―Malfoy por fin unió sus labios a los de él, aunque sólo por un par de segundos, después se separó de él y recorrió la extensión de sus labios con su lengua rosada ―. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa me dice mi instinto? ―Harry no se atrevió a contestar, sólo apretó sus manos con más fuerza, queriendo dejar marcas en aquella piel cremosa ―. Mi instinto me dice que debo montarte y hacer que te corras dentro de mí hasta que pierdas toda noción de tiempo y espacio ―soltó una risita al escuchar el indigno gemido que había escapado de la garganta del moreno―. Lamentablemente, me temo que eso no podrá ser posible ―añadió mientras enterraba sus dedos en el negro cabello del auror.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Potter con un jadeo decepcionado.

―Porque podrías arrepentirte después.

―Yo no… ―Harry no pudo continuar, pues Draco lo silenció con otro pequeño beso.

―Lo harás. Otro de los efectos de la poción es que te brinda los mismos instintos animales que obtienes cuando te transformas. Es por eso que, desde que me viste, te has sentido atraído por mí. El que está hablando es tu instinto, no tú.

―Pero…

―Lo último que quiero es que digas que me aproveché de ti. Eso no se vería bien ―comentó el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa, después deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Harry, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón ―. Esto no estaría así si no fuera por la poción, créeme.

―Eso no puedes saberlo ―replicó el moreno con un gruñido, deslizando su mano dentro del bóxer del Slytherin hasta tomar aquella erección.

Draco jadeó.

―Exacto. No hay forma de saberlo ―contestó con voz temblorosa.

―Eres muy sexy… ―gruñó Harry mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre contra el miembro del rubio.

―Lo sé.

―Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo.

―Evidentemente ― contestó Draco sin aliento―. Tú siempre me has gustado, ¿sabes?

―¿Siempre? ―preguntó el auror, sintiendo como un sentimiento cálido comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

―Sí.

―¿Entonces no es sólo tu instinto?

―No.

―Entonces vamos a…

―No podemos ―Draco se enderezó hasta quedar sentado nuevamente sobre su regazo ―. Ya te dije por qué.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos, para así tratar de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

―Entonces esta será una larga y dolorosa noche ―gimió con frustración. Su pene estaba demasiado duro, lo único que le quedaba era masturbarse para así tratar de calmar su excitación.

―Hagamos algo al respecto. Yo tampoco quiero quedarme así.

―¿Qué propones? ―preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Al ver aquella sonrisa tan sexy en la cara de Malfoy, su polla dio un incontrolable tirón.

Merlín, cómo lo deseaba.

―¿Alguna vez has hecho un sesenta y nueve?

...

Cuando la boca de Draco descendió sobre la endurecida polla de Harry, éste no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir y empujarse instintivamente hacia arriba, en busca de más contacto con aquella tibia y húmeda cavidad. El rubio tosió un par de veces, claramente sorprendido ante el inesperado movimiento y giró el rostro hacia atrás mientras sostenía el pene del otro con una de sus manos.

Eso, sumado a la visión del hermoso y perfecto trasero que tenía justo delante de él, casi hace que el auror perdiera cualquier rastro de autocontrol que le quedaba.

―Veo que eres muy impaciente ―murmuró el Slytherin con una traviesa sonrisa mientras acariciaba toda la extensión de la hombría del moreno.

―Lo siento ―dijo Harry un tanto avergonzado ―. Es sólo que se siente mucho más intenso de lo normal.

―Por supuesto que sí. Estás conmigo después de todo ―Draco sonrió ante las gotas de preseminal que comenzaban a salir de la punta del miembro de Harry y se inclinó para recogerlas lentamente con la lengua, moviendo su trasero de un lado a otro en un insinuante vaivén. La blanca y esponjosa cola también se estaba moviendo y eso le añadía un toque adorable y a la vez erótico que no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar su excitación.

Potter cerró los ojos por un momento y gruñó, enterrando sus uñas en las blancas nalgas del otro, arrancándole un jadeo adolorido. Decidido a no dejarse vencer, Harry sujetó al joven con fuerza por las caderas y lo obligó a acomodarse de tal manera que su pene quedara justo a la altura de su boca, comenzando así un lento y a la vez intenso succionar que pronto tuvo al Slytherin en el mismo estado en el que él se encontraba.

Pronto, ambos se encontraron gimiendo y chupando el miembro del otro con fiereza, saboreando cada gota de preeyaculatorio, gozando con cada gruñido, caricia y arañazo. Porque sí, ambos, Harry y Draco, estaban enterrándose las uñas con la misma fuerza con la que se estaban mamando las pollas.

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron en esa misma posición. Lo único que llegaba a sus oídos eran los dulces gemidos que escapaban de los labios del rubio, mismos que a veces le tocaba _sentir_ cuando se encontraba dentro de aquella boca celestial. A su vez, la mano del moreno se dirigió hacia la rosada entrada que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro y, sin saber bien lo que hacía, comenzó a acariciar aquella sensible piel que no hacía más que hacerle agua la boca.

―¿Qué tal se siente esto, Malfoy? ―preguntó él entre jadeos.

―Si… ―Draco gimió ―. Si sigues haciendo eso, no podré controlarme por más tiempo.

Harry sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y, sin soltar el pene del otro, dirigió su lengua hacia aquella zona para lamer cada rincón que se encontraba a su paso. Apenas había comenzado a disfrutar del sabor Slytherin cuando éste convulsionó encima de él, arrojando chorros de semen sobre su estómago y vientre, apretando aún más su agarre contra su miembro. Gimiendo sin control, proporcionándole el sonido más erótico y maravilloso que jamás había escuchado.

Saber que él había provocado aquel orgasmo arrebatador fue lo último que necesitó para llegar al límite y vaciarse sobre el rostro y boca de Draco, quien no pudo dejar de gemir y jadear por un buen rato.

Cuando Harry pudo recuperarse, tomó al otro joven por la cintura y lo volteó de forma que esta vez fueran sus rostros los que quedaran de frente. Las mejillas de Malfoy estaban completamente sonrojadas, su frente empapada de sudor, y aquellas gotas de semen ―i_su semen_/i― que habían quedado pegadas a su piel no hacían más que avivar el deseo que sentía por él.

―Será mejor que te limpies, o terminaré poseyéndote aquí mismo, digas lo que digas ―murmuró.

―Promesas, promesas ―contestó el otro con voz adormilada.

Harry sonrió y así, observando al hombre entre sus brazos, se quedó dormido.

Ambos quedaron tan saciados por aquel encuentro que, sin quererlo, terminaron transformándose durante la noche para amanecer acurrucados uno encima del otro. Protegiéndose del frío con su pelaje.

- Fin de la primera parte -

* * *

><p>[1] Los zorros negros son una especie que habita exclusivamente en países latinoamericanos, principalmente en: Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Colombia, Ecuador, Perú y Paraguay.<p>

[2] Hijo de puta.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Aquí les dejo uno de los fanfics con los que participe en el mini bang del Drarrython. Estas historias están terminadas, pero por la extensión decidi dividir "Spiral" en dos partes, así que en unos días colocaré el final :)

Espero que les guste. ¿Comentarios? ;u;


	2. Parte 2

**Spiral**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco y Harry se encontraban de pie sobre las ramas de unos árboles cercanos a la mansión Thicknesse, escondidos entre las sombras. El moreno frunció el ceño y después alzó uno de sus brazos para observar como el traje que estaba usando se ajustaba perfectamente a él, como una segunda piel.

―Te dije que era cómodo ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triunfal.

―Supongo. Pero no me agrada del todo… ―murmuró el auror. Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron por toda la extensión del cuerpo del Slytherin, provocándole un ligero rubor al recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos hacía poco menos de veinticuatro horas ―. ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea entrar en este momento? Ya pasa de la media noche y Zabini no ha hecho ningún sólo movimiento para llamar la atención de los guardias.

―Blaise es bastante cuidadoso en cuanto a este tipo de cosas se refiere. Cuando menos te lo esperes, te darás cuenta de que todo se ha puesto en marcha.

―Sí, ¿pero cómo se supone que sabremos cuál es la señal? ―preguntó.

―Lo sabrás en su momento ―dijo el otro con tranquilidad, después sacó su varita y esperó.

No pasaron más de unos cuantos minutos cuando un resplandor verde se visualizó a lo lejos, seguido por un enorme cráneo que se alzó en el cielo, de cuya boca emergió una enorme serpiente del mismo color.

―¿Es… es enserio? ―preguntó Harry sin creer lo que veía.

―No hay mejor forma para llamar a un mortífago, créelo ―murmuró Malfoy ―. Ahora es el turno de Greg.

El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar esa frase cuando el evento se repitió una vez más, aunque del lado contrario.

―Transfórmate, Potter. Seguimos nosotros ―murmuró el rubio al ver cómo el movimiento dentro de la casa se intensificaba notablemente.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? ―preguntó el auror.

―Debemos sacar la mayor cantidad de guardias que nos sea posible. Transfórmate y empieza a correr hacia la barrera. Yo te seguiré.

Harry observó la expresión decidida en el rostro del otro hombre ―nunca pensó que aquellos ojos grises fueran capaces de transmitir tanto con sólo una mirada―, y enseguida tomó su forma de animal, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el lugar acordado.

―_¡Morsmordre!_

El perro giró el rostro al escuchar el maléfico conjuro y pudo observar cómo el otro animago rompía su varita en dos, prendiéndole fuego casi al instante, después el cuerpo de éste se iluminó por unos segundos, transformándose en aquel hermoso zorro blanco, mismo que corrió rápidamente hacia él en cuanto tocó el suelo.

Los dos cánidos corrieron por varios minutos, evitando acercarse lo más posible a los magos que se encontraban en el bosque en ese momento, hasta que llegaron a escasos metros de donde sabían que comenzaban las protecciones. Para ese momento, Goyle y Zabini ya debían estar posicionados en los lugares por donde ellos se infiltrarían a la mansión. Ambos animales se miraron por unos instantes y regresaron a su forma humana al mismo tiempo.

―Parece ser que el plan tuvo éxito. No hay nadie por aquí ―murmuró Harry mientras sacaba su varita.

Draco dibujó un círculo en el suelo con uno de sus dedos y después lo acercó hasta dejarlo a la misma altura de su rostro.

―_Una red negra que forma un círculo y vuela a lo lejos_ ―dijo el rubio con voz suave. En seguida, el polvo que había quedado impregnado en su índice comenzó a flotar sobre la figura hasta tomar la forma de lo que parecía ser un ave ―. Vamos a comenzar, Blaise. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

―_Entendido_ ―contestó el animal con la voz de Zabini ―. _Greg ya me ha confirmado su posición. Contamos contigo, Potter._

Harry miró al otro hombre y después suspiró.

―No quiero saber dónde has aprendido ese hechizo de comunicación, Malfoy. Sólo espero que estés consciente de que es de uso exclusivo para aurores.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada divertida.

―Eso es lo que tú piensas.

El moreno frunció el ceño ante esas palabras pero no dijo nada más. Alzó la varita hacia la barrera y murmuró el encantamiento para desactivarla; unos instantes más tarde, cuando se disponía a entrar a la propiedad, fue detenido por el rubio.

―Sólo un par de segundos ―Malfoy le sonrió.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Pensé que tenías prisa.

―La tengo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: divide y vencerás.

Casi de inmediato, el sonido de dos enormes explosiones llamó su atención.

―¡Circe! ¿Esos dos actuarán como carnadas? ―preguntó Harry al ver el fuego y humo provenientes de los lugares en donde estaban posicionados Goyle y Zabini.

―Cuando lo pones así, se escucha muy feo ―murmuró el otro mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la casa.

―Ya habían utilizado dos distracciones, Malfoy. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ser detectados así? ―insistió.

―Estás tratando con Slytherins esta vez, Potter ―Draco abrió la puerta con un rápido movimiento de varita―. Odio admitirlo, pero Thicknesse es bastante listo; debemos asegurarnos de que la gran mayoría de sus hombres estén fuera de la propiedad para cuando lleguen los aurores.

―¿Aurores? ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿No dijiste que no querías que el ministerio se viera inmiscuido en esto? ―exclamó mientras comenzaban a subir por las escaleras del recibidor.

―No seas tonto. Si yo, o cualquiera de mis amigos, se hubiera aparecido por ahí para denunciar a ese cretino, estaríamos encerrados en este momento y él podría seguir con sus planes como si nada ―el rubio giró el rostro hacia él ―. Lo que necesitamos es que vengan y que lo atrapen en este momento, cuando no se lo espera. Esa es otra de las razones por las que utilizamos _Morsmordre_ como método de distracción. Sabemos que el ministerio se moverá en seguida ante la aparición de la marca y eso no le permitirá utilizar sus contactos para impedir que revisen su propiedad.

―¡Tal vez no lo creas, pero hay buenas personas trabajando ahí!

―En ningún momento he dicho lo contrario ―Malfoy giró el rostro hacia el frente una vez más ―. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para nosotros.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Cómo sabes hacia dónde tenemos que ir? ¿Ya has estado antes en este lugar? ―preguntó un poco molesto.

―Una vez, cuando tenía seis años, pero eso no importa en este momento―contestó el otro, dando la vuelta hacia uno de los oscuros corredores ―. Estoy tras de su olor.

Harry frunció el ceño. Siempre había sabido que Draco Malfoy era hábil y astuto, pero ahora estaba a un nivel completamente diferente. Ambos lo estaban, no habían pasado tantos años por nada. Ahora eran personas totalmente diferentes.

Los dos continuaron corriendo por unos instantes más, hasta que llegó a sus oídos el sonido de varias personas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

―¡Ahí vienen! ―exclamó en voz baja, preparando su varita en caso de que fuera necesario.

―Lo sé ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, después lanzó un hechizo hacia el pasillo ―_iProtego!_ ―Harry se sorprendió ante el acto, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo, pues casi al instante, un gran número de magos aparecieron justo delante de ellos lanzándoles maldiciones, mismas que rebotaron gracias a la magia del rubio ―. Date prisa, petrifícalos antes de que vengan los demás.

―¿Cómo supiste que estaban tan cerca? ―preguntó el auror mientras se inclinaba sobre ellos.

―Mis oídos están un poco más desarrollados que los tuyos ya que he entrenado con la transformación durante algún tiempo. Además no debes olvidar de que soy un Slytherin ex-mortífago, es normal que sepa cómo actúa esta clase de enemigo.

―Me molesta la tranquilidad con la que dices ese tipo de cosas…

Malfoy sonrió de verdad, no cínica o burlonamente, y Harry no pudo evitar el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas en ese momento.

Los jóvenes avanzaron de la misma manera durante varios minutos, paralizando o dejando inconscientes a los magos que encontraban en el camino, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una enorme puerta al final del corredor principal, misma que era custodiada por tan sólo dos personas.

―No parecen ser demasiado temibles… ―murmuró Draco, observando los movimientos de los guardias con ayuda de un pequeño espejo.

―No debes confiarte, Malfoy.

―¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¡Me halagas! ―dijo el rubio con una risita e ignorando el rostro ofendido de Harry, apuntó con su varita hacia los guardias ―. _¡Lumos Solem!_

Los hombres gritaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por el fuerte destello de luz que los cegó en tan sólo un instante y Harry aprovechó el momento para petrificarlos con un solo movimiento.

―Hay que darnos prisa, no sabemos en qué momento regresarán los otros guardias.

―De acuerdo, sólo dame un segundo. ― Draco se inclinó sobre los magos y les sonrió ― Necesito pedirles un favor a ustedes dos. Verán, hay dos de mis amigos que se encuentran dentro de la mansión y pronto estarán por aquí, les pido amablemente que les den la información que necesitan, de lo contrario, las cosas se podrían poner un poco feas, ¿me entienden?

Los dos hombres entraron finalmente a la habitación, ésta se encontraba iluminada sólo por unos cuantos candelabros y, al parecer, estaba completamente vacía. No había señales de que hubiera alguien más en ese lugar excepto ellos.

―¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? ―preguntó Harry en voz baja.

―Sí. El olor de Thicknesse es mucho más fuerte en este lado de la casa. Probablemente se está escondiendo.

Ambos avanzaron cuidadosamente.

―Me parece que te has equivocado, Malfoy. Aquí no hay nadie.

―Guarda silencio, Potter. Es aquí, estoy cien por ciento seguro ―murmuró el rubio.

―Si tú insistes...

Draco se detuvo de repente y giró el rostro hacia atrás.

―¿Escuchaste eso? ―preguntó.

―No, ¿de qué estás hablando?

―Escuché una tercera respiración, Potter. Definitivamente estamos en el lugar indicado.

El rubio alzó su varita, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue un grito desgarrador.

―¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡Malfoy! ―exclamó Harry con nerviosismo, intentando acercarse al rubio lo más posible.

―¡No vengas! ¡No te acerques!

―¡¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Por qué estás así?

Las luces se encendieron en aquel preciso momento y Harry pudo darse cuenta de que estaban en un enorme salón, y justo del lado opuesto al de ellos, se encontraba Pius Thicknesse acompañado de otros dos magos, mismos que apuntaban con sus varitas hacia el rubio.

―Infrasonidos. ¿No te parecen maravillosos, pequeño Draco? ―preguntó el Thicknesse con una sonrisa retorcida.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Malfoy? ―exclamó el auror mientras alzaba su varita, ante esto, uno de los hombres desvió la suya hacia él.

Esta vez fue Harry el siguiente en gritar. Un fuerte sonido taladró sus oídos y el dolor que éste le provocó fue tan fuerte que lo hizo colapsar de rodillas en el suelo. Retorciéndose.

―Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ―la sonrisa en el rostro de Pius no hizo más que intensificarse ―. Pero si es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, ¿a qué debo tan grande honor?

―T-Thick…

―Guarda silencio Draco Malfoy, ¿es que Lucius no te enseñó que es de mala educación interrumpir a los demás?

―D-Dónde…

―Qué niño tan malo ―Thicknesse caminó lentamente hacia Draco, después se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó por los cabellos, obligándolo a alzar el rostro ―. Veo que Rodolphus tenía razón, lograste transformarte en animago ―comentó al ver sus blancas orejas.

El rubio abrió los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza, a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo no desvió la mirada una sola vez.

―M-Malfoy… ―Harry intentó arrastrarse hacia ellos.

―¡¿Es que los chicos de ahora no tienen respeto por sus mayores?

El auror gritó una vez más.

―Verás, Draco, tus tíos me dieron cierta información sobre ti y el resto de tus amiguitos… aparentemente, ahora estás del lado contrario, ¿me equivocó? ―el hombre suspiró dramáticamente al no recibir respuesta y después negó con la cabeza ―. Mira que trabajar para los muggles y los gobiernos mágicos amantes de los sangre sucia, de verdad que no puedo creerlo ―Potter, en medio de sus gemidos de dolor, logró abrir los ojos. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Escuchó correctamente?―. Teníamos tantas esperanzas puestas en ti, en todos ustedes, y al final resultaste igual de inútil y rastrero que tu padre.

―¡No te atrevas a…!

―¡¿En qué momento te di permiso de hablar, basura? ―Draco fue silenciado con un fuerte golpe en el rostro, mismo que le partió el labio y le arrancó varias gotas de sangre ― Al final no sólo nos diste la espalda a nosotros, sino a todos aquellos que hemos luchado incansablemente por salvar nuestra amada comunidad. No eres nada más que un traidor, pero no se podía esperar nada más de ti, pupilo de Severus Snape e hijo del imbécil de Lucius Malfoy. ―el hombre sonrió una vez más al ver la furia en los ojos grises del rubio― ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que hable de tu papi? ¿Quieres que te recuerde la forma miserable en que murió? ¿Quieres que te cuente la forma en que su cuerpo se pudrió en aquella fría celda de Azkaban? ―Thicknesse giró el rostro hacia los magos detrás de él ― Sabía que ibas a venir tarde o temprano y por eso preparé esta sorpresita para ti, lo que no me esperaba era que trajeras al mismísimo Harry Potter contigo.

Pius apretó su agarre contra los cabellos de Draco y, de un solo movimiento, estrelló su rostro en el suelo.

―¡Malfoy! ―exclamó Harry, horrorizado.

―¡¿Creíste que ibas a poder contra mí? ¡¿Creíste que tú o cualquiera de tus sucios amigos podría detenerme de lograr mi objetivo? ―el hombre soltó una carcajada, repitiendo sus acciones varias veces hasta que un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse alrededor del rostro del rubio ― ¡Te equivocaste! ¡Sé perfectamente que hay otros contigo dentro de mi propiedad, mis hombres los detendrán en cualquier momento! ¡Tus pequeños trucos no funcionarán conmigo! ―el mago se puso de pie y finalmente giró el rostro hacia Harry ― Desde hace tiempo que sabemos sobre su transformación como animagos, pero que tú estés aquí sólo hace las cosas mucho mejores para nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que son los infrasonidos? ―preguntó con una sonrisa cruel ―. Verás, los infrasonidos son ondas sonoras de muy baja frecuencia que son inaudibles para seres humanos y únicamente detectables para los animales. O en este caso, animagos. Lo que estás escuchando en este momento, ese horrible sonido que parece derretirte el cerebro, es una modificación mágica hecha especialmente por mí, pensada única y exclusivamente para el día en que Draco Malfoy y su pequeño grupo de rebeldes cayera en mis manos.

―¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó Harry entre gemidos y jadeos.

―¡Me impresiona, señor Potter! ¡No cualquiera puede aguantar semejante tortura y lograr formular una frase completa! ―el hombre se encogió de hombros ―. El castigo para estos niñatos que intentaron detenerme y para usted, que ha metido sus narices donde no lo llamaban, será doloroso pero a la vez rápido, así que no veo motivos para no decirle mis planes ―Thicknesse tronó los dedos y enseguida dos hombres entraron por una puerta oculta en una de las paredes, seguidos por una pequeña niña que lloraba desconsolada ―. ¿Sabe usted quién es ella? Esta es ni más ni menos que Karyna Carignano, hija del primer ministro de la República Italiana. Muggle, por supuesto.

―¿Muggle?

Harry era consciente de que Malfoy le había dicho que Pius y el resto de sus hombres planeaban atacar una ciudad muggle, pero esto era algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

―¿Sabe usted lo que pasaría si un mago rompiera el juramento de secretismo y directamente secuestrara a la hija del líder de un gobierno muggle? ¿Tiene usted una idea de lo que podría ocurrir? Como ha de suponer, eso causaría una gran conmoción en el mundo de los muggles y éstos, como es natural, lucharían para alejarnos de sus comunidades y, de ser posible, eliminarnos de la faz de la tierra ―la sonrisa de Thicknesse se amplió todavía más ―. Si los muggles llegaran a atacarnos, eso reavivaría el odio de los magos para con ellos y, por consiguiente, ganaríamos muchos más seguidores, ¿no le parece una gran idea? ―el hombre soltó una carcajada más y después negó con la cabeza ―. Por ahora, el ministerio mágico italiano está haciendo todo lo posible por ganar tiempo y evitar que el gobierno muggle se entere de la verdadera situación. Es eso lo que nos lleva al otro punto interesante de la historia ―Pius tomó una vez más a Draco por los cabellos y lo sacudió, arrancándole un gemido de dolor ―. Este chico fue contratado para rescatar a la pequeña Karyna. Él y su grupo han estado detrás de nosotros por varias semanas, ¡incluso mandaron a una mujer para localizar el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos! Aunque por supuesto, estábamos preparados para recibirlos y la muy perra cayó casi de inmediato en nuestras manos.

―I-Infeliz… ―logró murmurar el rubio.

―Es por eso que has venido, ¿no es cierto? No sólo quieres rescatar a esta muggle, también quieres liberar a tu amiga.

―Te… ―Draco jadeó―. Te vamos a detener.

―¿Cómo? ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? ¡Se te olvida que yo tengo todas las cartas para triunfar! ― dijo el otro mientras sonreía sádicamente ―. ¡Estás acabado!

―¡No lo creo!

Thicknesse giró el rostro al escuchar aquella voz femenina detrás de él.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba de pie con el rostro sucio y sudoroso, su traje negro ―muy parecido al de Draco― se encontraba roto, mostrando algunas partes de su cuerpo, y su mirada estaba clavada en el rostro sorprendido del otro mago.

―¡¿Cómo lograste salir de tu celda? ―exclamó el hombre enfurecido.

―No fue fácil, pero tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho sola ―detrás de ella se encontraban Seamus Finnigan y Michael Corner, quienes habían logrado petrificar a los seguidores del otro mago y ahora se encontraban protegiendo a la pequeña Karyna ―. Si sabes lo que te conviene, te alejarás de Draco en este preciso instante.

A pesar de encontrarse rodeado, Thicknesse no se amedrentó.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? Recuerda que rompí tu varita hace un tiempo.

―Se te olvida que yo también soy un animago. Puede que mi apariencia no sea muy amenazadora, pero mis garras pueden ser muy afiladas cuando así me hace falta ―Pansy sonrió ― Me pregunto si debo desfigurarte el rostro para que creas en lo que te digo.

―No te atreverías. Además, es seguro que el resto de tus compañeros estén en manos de mis hombres en estos momentos y…

―Sobre eso no estaría tan seguro ―murmuró Draco.

Goyle y Zabini entraron al lugar en ese instante, luciendo igual de cansados y heridos que los demás.

―¡Hola, Pans! ¡Qué mal te ves el día de hoy! ―exclamó Blaise con una sonrisa.

―Cierra la boca. Es tu culpa que Draco esté herido en este momento… nunca voy a perdonarte ―murmuró ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Pero… ¿cómo…? ―Pius no podía articular palabra, pues detrás de los dos Slytherins se encontraba un escuadrón entero de aurores.

Estaba completamente acorralado. Acabado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry y Draco se encontraban en San Mungo, siendo atendidos de sus heridas. El resto se encontraban esperando por ellos dentro de la habitación.

―No fue fácil llevar a esos aurores, ¿sabes? Primero debíamos convencer a estos dos ―Blaise señaló hacia Seamus y Michael con la cabeza ―para que nos ayudaran a rescatar a Pansy y después fuimos al bosque para llamar al resto.

―Dijeron que te tenían secuestrado y que pensaban utilizarte para revivir a Voldemort, Harry. ―comentó Finnigan con el ceño fruncido.

―No nos quedó más alternativa que seguirlos ―Corner se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por qué terminaron tan heridos entonces? Parecía como si les hubiera pasado un hipogrifo por encima ―preguntó la morena.

―Esos fueron los aurores del bosque. No creyeron en nuestra palabra, así que nos vimos en la necesidad de atacarlos un poco para que nos siguieran hasta la mansión…

―¿Un poco? ¿Qué tan poco? ―les cuestionó Harry con voz un tanto adolorida.

―Unas cuantas _Bombardas_ y _Diffindos_. Nada fuera de lo normal ―contestó Blaise.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Así no iba el plan, Blaise ―el rubio intercambió una rápida mirada con Harry ―. Te dije que, en caso de que las cosas fueran muy mal, te pusieras en contacto con Granger o Weasley. Ellos habrían encontrado la manera de ayudarles.

―Veo que tenías todo muy bien planeado ―murmuró el auror, sonriendo también.

―No todo. Pero afortunadamente logramos rescatar a Karyna y a Pans. Eso es lo que realmente importa.

―La memoria de la niña está siendo modificada por Hermione en este momento, compañero, después de eso ella misma la llevará de regreso a su hogar. Tú ¿qué tal te encuentras? ―dijo Ron mientras cerraba la puerta.

―Ya no me duele tanto la cabeza, gracias a Merlín ―contestó Harry.

―¡Vaya! ¡Lo veo y aún no puedo creerlo! ¡Eres todo un sanador ahora, comadreja! ―exclamó Draco con una traviesa sonrisa.

―Hurón, ¿quién iba a decir que te ibas a convertir en un héroe internacional? La vida sí que da muchas vueltas―el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y tomó los expedientes de ambos hombres, después salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Blaise y Pansy asintieron entre ellos.

―Iremos a ver qué tal le va a Theo y al profesor Snape con el ministro. Te esperamos afuera ―dijo Zabini antes de cerrar la puerta.

Seamus y Michael se despidieron con un movimiento de mano e hicieron lo mismo, argumentando que debían entregar sus reportes cuanto antes.

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo.

―Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda ―murmuró un tanto avergonzado.

Draco le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Me ayudaste mucho en aquel lugar, Potter.

―Sí, bueno… la verdad es que yo no lo siento así ―contestó ruborizado ―. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

―Sí, yo también ―el rubio alzó los brazos para estirarse y luego se bajó de la camilla para avanzar directo hacia el auror.

―¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Harry, nervioso al tener el rostro del rubio tan cerca.

―Voy a retirar tu transformación.

―¿Ahora? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

―No me queda mucho tiempo aquí. Temo que si no lo hago ahora, me sea imposible hacerlo después.

―¿Te vas a ir? ―el moreno no entendió por qué se sentía tan decepcionado en ese momento.

―Sí.

―¿Cuándo? ―preguntó rápidamente, rodeando el cuerpo del Slytherin por la cintura, acercándolo aún más a él.

―Aún no lo sé. Quizás mañana.

―Es demasiado pronto…

―Ese es el estilo de vida que llevo ahora… ―Draco tomó el rostro del auror entre sus manos ―. Ahora, cierra los ojos.

Harry obedeció a pesar de no querer hacerlo y a los pocos segundos sintió cómo un intenso calor comenzaba a recorrerle las entrañas.

―Se siente… ―jadeó― raro.

―Lo sé. Trata de aguantar.

―De acuerdo.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos y la sensación no hacía más que intensificarse por momentos para después volver a disminuir, hasta que finalmente desapareció, dejándolo en un estado casi letárgico.

―Ya puedes abrir los ojos ―dijo Malfoy contra su oído.

Harry así lo hizo y aunque al principio le costó un poco de trabajo poder enfocar adecuadamente, pronto estuvo en perfectas condiciones.

―Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de la diferencia hasta este momento… ―murmuró para sí mismo mientras miraba sus manos.

―Tus sentidos regresaron a la normalidad, así que ahora percibes las cosas con mucho menos fuerza que antes.

―Eso supongo… ―Harry llevó una mano hasta su boca y después le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al Slytherin ― ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No retirarás tu transformación?

―Lo haré en su momento. Por ahora es mejor para mí permanecer en este estado, además, estoy acostumbrado así que no me causa demasiadas dificultades.

El auror recorrió el cuerpo del rubio con sus ojos verdes y se sorprendió al no sentir aquella punzada de lujuria incontrolable. Claro, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo muy atractivo ante sus ojos, pero ahora era capaz de mantenerse bajo control.

―Me gustan mucho tus piernas…

¡Mierda! Aparentemente estaba equivocado.

Draco le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y después soltó una pequeña carcajada.

―Qué amable ―dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

―Sí, bueno… ―Harry se sonrojó ― Tus orejas también son muy bonitas y yo… ―no pudo continuar, pues el tacto de unos suaves labios sobre los suyos lo silenciaron de inmediato.

―Gracias por todo ―murmuró el rubio mientras comenzaba a alejarse una vez más de él, después comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

―¡Quiero volver a verte! ―exclamó antes de que el otro pudiera salir de la habitación ― Quiero volver a verte ―repitió ―. Sigo deseándote igual que antes. Nada ha cambiado.

Draco suspiró y después alzó su mirada hacia el techo.

―Tendrás que esperar un poco ya que hay algunos asuntos que debo resolver primero.

―No me importa―dijo el auror con voz firme.

―¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ―preguntó Draco.

―Lo estoy ―esta vez fue Harry el que se puso de pie y caminó hacia el otro, rodeándolo rápidamente con sus brazos hasta dejarlo atrapado en medio de su cuerpo y la puerta ―. Esta vez no podrás detenerme, voy a hacerte mío a cualquier costo ―dijo muy cerca de los labios del Slytherin.

―Tampoco es como si me estuviera quejando, ¿sabes? ―dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Bien, porque de todas maneras yo no te lo hubiera permitido.

Entonces se besaron una vez más y Harry deseó, por primera vez, que el tiempo pudiera detenerse en ese instante para siempre.

Había caído en una espiral de deseo de la cual no quería escapar jamás.

**FIN...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahí está la segunda y última parte. Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que los rvws son amor ;u;<strong>


End file.
